What Happens Now?
by Lucifers.Angel.93
Summary: After her brother is shot, Spinelli learns that she will be placed into the witness relocation program. What happens to the gang when Spinelli leaves without telling anyone? What happens with Vince and TJ? Will they become enemies, or remain friends? The proper question is, what happens now? HIGH POSSIBILITY THAT RATING WILL CHANGE TO M LATER ON.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to my story 'Wanna Bet?' I will have a date set for when each chapter takes place, and I'm hoping that this fic will end up MUCH longer than my previous one. ****I feel like a horrible person... this first chapter is so short, but I REALLY hope you all enjoy the read.**

**December 4th 2004**

TJ found himself frozen in place, thinking over what just happened. Vince had kissed the love of his life, then she punched Vince and ran away. TJ watched as Joey ran after her.

"Wait, Ash!" he called out.

He wanted to move, he really did. But something was holding him there. _Why am I not following her? _he thought to himself. He stood there for at another fifteen minutes, before Gretchen broke the uneasy silence surrounding them.

"You stupid idiot, chase after her!" TJ looked up from the ground to see Gretchen glaring at him.

"What?" he asked her.

"You heard me! You seem to be the only person other than Joey that can get through to her when she's like this! Go!" she yelled.

TJ nodded and took off in the direction of the Spinelli household, leaving Gretchen and Vince behind. TJ pulled out his cell phone, and dialed Spinelli's number.

"Come on, pick up, pick up."

"Leave me alone!" Spinelli screamed on the other side of the phone.

TJ stopped dead in his tracks. "Spinelli, what's wrong?" he asked.

He heard her crying. "Spin-"

"Shut the fuck up! You don't know what it's like! You don't have a fucking clue! Just leave me alone!" she screamed out between sobs.

"Spinelli, calm down. What's wrong?"

"Fuck you, Detweiler!" After her last scream, the line went dead.

TJ shoved the phone back into his pocket, and continued to Spinelli's house.

~At the Spinelli house~

Spinelli put her phone back in her pocket. When she looked back out the window, she jumped. There was a person who seemed to be staring at her. She couldn't tell, because he or she was wearing a black sweater with the hood hiding their face. The person pointed to her with a gun, before running down the street. Once the person was out of sight, Spinelli brought her phone back out and called 911. Within minutes, an ambulance and three police cars had arrived. Seconds later, Mr. and Mrs. Spinelli pulled into the driveway. Spinelli had run out of her room, and down to her parents.

"Excuse me officer, but could you please tell me what is going on?" Mrs. Spinelli asked.

Almost immediately, her daughter ran up and hugged her. "Mom, Joey got shot," she cried.

Mrs. Spinelli dropped to her knees, crying. The youngest Spinelli chose now to go back up to her room, and she locked the door. She watched out the window as paramedics lifted a gurney into the back of the ambulance. The gurney held the body of Joey Spinelli. He wasn't dead, no. In fact, the bullet went right through his let shoulder. According to paramedics, he would be fine once the wound was cleaned and stitched up. Spinelli's window was open a crack, so she heard the conversation the medic had with her father. She sighed in relief, but was still on edge.

Spinelli numbly walked back to her parents, just as an officer had entered the Spinelli home. He had informed the three remaining Spinelli's, that 'Ashley' needed to be put into the witness relocation program, until the shooter was caught. In order for that to happen, she needed to disappear or fake her own death. However they chose to do it, was entirely up to them. Her family had decided that it was best for this to happen as soon as possible, so that she would be safe. A few arguments, a broken vase, a smashed window, and an unhinged door later, the family had agreed with Spinelli. She was to disappear after Christmas, on new years day to be precise.

And Spinelli wasn't happy.

Who knew where she would end up? Who would she end up staying with? God knows she doesn't have any family in America. Not to her knowledge at least. Sure a cousin came to visit from Italy, but that was it. Spinelli retreated to her room. What would she need to pack? What would she leave behind? She grabbed her black suitcase, and tossed it onto her bed. She unzipped it, but didn't do anything after. Could she do this? How long would she be gone? Questions flooded her mind as she sat on her bed, beside the suitcase.

"Can I really do this? I don't want to leave without TJ." Sure, he had flaws, what person didn't? But Spinelli had overlooked those flaws. To her he was kind. To her he was strong. To her, he was the most amazing person in the world. To her, he was perfect. She knew she had a crush on him but just now, it fell from the sky and hit her like a ton of bricks. She didn't have a crush on him anymore. Somehow, Ashley Funicello Spinelli had turned soft, and had fallen in love with Theodore Jasper Detweiler.

Tears streaked down her face as she slid off her bed, and onto the floor. She was certain that she couldn't do this.

But she had to. She had to leave. If she didn't, the shooter might come back for her.

"Spinelli!" Said girl lifted her head to face her bedroom door. There stood TJ Detweiler, panting for air.

"Spinelli, what happened?" he asked her.

Spinelli sighed before wiping newly formed tears. "Joey got shot," she whispered.

An uneasy silence passed between the two. TJ just watched as Spinelli fixed her gaze on the floor. A minute passed, and neither of them moved. Another minute had passed.

"Is he okay?" TJ had asked. The only reply he got was a nod. "Are you okay?" he questioned.

"For now." Spinelli looked up at him with a sad smile. "Let's not talk about depressing things. Are you still going with Ashley A to the Christmas party?"

TJ shook his head. "Her dad took her on one of his business trips."

"Oh."

"Are your parents still going to Italy?"

Spinelli mimicked TJ's action, and also shook her head. "With what just happened, they don't want to," she grinned slightly as she continued, "but I'm forcing them to anyway."

TJ scratched his head before asking, "why are you forcing them to go if they don't want to?"

Another uneasy silence passed between them.

Spinelli sighed and stood up. She walked over to TJ and pulled him into her room, closing the door behind her. She leaned against the door. "I want to spend Christmas alone with you..." her face immediately reddened once she heard her own words. "And the guys," she added. "This will be the first year that my parents trust me enough. I want to make it special for everyone," she replied.

Her face reddened more as she walked closer to TJ, and wrapped her arms around his torso. She whispered, "you never know what could happen. This could be our last Christmas together."

**A/N: Okay, not the best to start with. I will get things going pretty good within the next few chapters... I hope :/ Please review and let me know what you think of it so far! (But I don't take to kindly to flames, so please keep hurtful comments to yourselves.) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Miss me? Well not anymore, because I'm back :D I DO NOT OWN THIS SHOW OR ITS CHARACTERS.**

**December 4th 2004**

Someone once said 'change is the law of life. And those who look only to the past or present are certain to miss the future.' One may think these words to be untrue, but you would be wrong to believe so. Theodore Detweiler had been living his life without giving much thought toward the future. He was always focused on the present. He didn't dwell on the past very often, he lived in the moment. Never thinking of consequences, never thinking of what would happen in his future. But now, instead of living in the moment, he was focused on the events throughout the day.

This shouldn't have happened. TJ knew that Spinelli wished to could go back in time to change things, to prevent her brother's injury. She was dwelling on the past. She seemed to be ignoring the future, as well as the present. Both teens seemed certain to miss the future.

Spinelli shifted her weight to get comfortable, but mostly to get away from her thoughts. Looking to her left, she noticed TJ was staring at her.

"You okay, Spin?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I guess. But, I'm scared. What will happen to me?" Of course she already knew, but she wanted to hear what TJ had to say on the matter.

"Spinelli, you know you're my best friend, right?" He watched as she nodded, before continuing. "I would do anything to help you. But, I don't know what I can do. For once, I have no plan. All I can do is be there for you."

Spinelli crawled from her corner, and across her bed. Sitting beside TJ, she sighed. Looking him in the eye, she whispered, "you can't protect me forever. You can't always be there, that's what scares me the most."

A heartbreaking look made its way onto his soft features. Spinelli thought it looked like someone stabbed him in the heart.

"I don't care what happens. No matter what, I will always be there. For you, I would do absolutely anything. I would crawl across the face of the earth just to make you smile."

Spinelli smiled sadly. "You're the best," she whispered. She inched closer to TJ, who put his arm around her.

"I know. You tell me that all the time," TJ smirked.

Spinelli snuggled into his side and mumbled, "I say it because it's true."

"Will you go to the Christmas party with me?" TJ asked. Shocked, Spinelli's head snapped up. She looked into his deep blue eyes, before turning away.

"What about Ashley A?" she questioned.

TJ shrugged. "She… doesn't want me."

Spinelli's face turned a deep crimson. "But, you were going to the party with her. Why would she go if she didn't want you?"

TJ sighed. He should've known this was coming. "Well, she sent me a text when we were at Kelso's. She said that she hooked up with Lawson, so now I'm not going with anyone."

"Well, that relationship didn't last long. Wait, Lawson? Irwin Lawson? Tall, thin kid with freckles and goofy hair? That Lawson?"

TJ nodded lightly.

"I thought he moved to New York in seventh grade?" Spinelli asked, tilting her head.

"He did. That's where Ashley ran into him."

"Ashley A is a slut," she muttered under her breath.

TJ's jaw dropped as he stared at her. "Spinelli!"

She shrugged. "What? It's true."

"No it's not."

Sighing, Spinelli nodded in agreement. "You're right."

TJ smirked. "See. She's not that bad."

"She's worse. She's an ugly, skanky, selfish, manipulative, cross-dressing, slutty, inbred whore."

TJ grumbled before shouting, "Spinelli!"

"Did I say that out loud? Oops."

TJ growled. "Listen, you said that you wanted to make this Christmas special, right?" He watched as Spinelli nodded. "Well, why not go with me to the party then?"

"What about Vince?" she asked.

TJ smirked. "I'll try to keep him away."

"Okay. I'll go-"

"Great!" TJ yelled, cutting her off.

"_If_-"

"How did I know there would be an _if_…" he trailed off.

Spinelli pointed a finger at him. "Don't interrupt. Now as I was saying, I'll go _if_ I don't need to wear anything pink."

"I don't care what colour you wear, as long as I get to see you in a dress."

Spinelli grumbled. "I think I'd rather wear pink."

* * *

Spinelli sighed as she watched as TJ left her room. She didn't want him to go yet, but it was getting late, and she didn't want to get him grounded during the holidays. She stood from her bed, and walked over to her closet. Reaching in, she pulled out a black hoodie. She pulled it on, and pulled the hood over her head. She walked over to her desk, and grabbed a small blue flashlight.

She knew that going outside this late was a bad idea, but she needed to find out what exactly was going to happen. She thought for a moment before opening the second drawer. She stared at an old camouflage pocket knife. Who knows what could happen this late? With her mind made up, she grabbed the knife and slid it into the pocket of her jeans, along with her cell phone and wallet.

She pulled her boots on and closed her bedroom door, locking it, before she opened her bedroom window. She climbed out, down the tree, and began walking down the street. It was late out, and the streets were dark. She was thankful that it wasn't thundering out. She clicked on the flashlight, and continued walking down the eerie road. She watched as the fallen leaves blew across the streets in the wind. Not one car was present, which was unusual. Normally the streets are packed with traffic at this time. Regardless, she remained on the same path, until her flashlight had died.

"Damn it!" She whacked the flashlight against her palm, hoping that it would fix the problem.

It didn't.

After five minutes of walking in the dark, she found herself walking into a convenience store. She walked around the building until she found what she was looking for. She grabbed a small pack of batteries, then walked over and grabbed a drink and a large bag of chips. Walking to the counter, something caught her eye. Out in the street, a hooded figure moved to hide behind a tree. She shrugged it off, thinking it was just her imagination.

"Is that everything?" the cashier asked.

Spinelli snapped from her thoughts, and looked up at the man. "Um, yeah. That's everything."

"That'll be nine dollars please."

Spinelli nodded and reached into her pocket. She fished out a ten dollar bill, and handed it to the cashier.

"You know, the strawberry drink is better," the man told her.

She shrugged and replied, "I'm allergic to strawberries."

The man frowned as he handed her the change. "Oh, sorry."

Again, Spinelli shrugged. "Don't worry, it's fine. And thanks."

The man nodded. "You're welcome. Have a nice evening, miss."

Spinelli smiled. "You too."

As Spinelli walked out of the store, she opened the battery pack, and put two batteries into the flashlight. Once she clicked it back on, she popped open her bag of chips. She grabbed a handful as she began walking again. About fifteen minutes later, she arrived at the police station. She crumpled the top of her chip bag, and placed it in the large pocket of her hoodie. Carefully, she pushed the door open and made her way inside.

"Can I help you, miss?" someone had asked.

Spinelli looked up to see a large balding man.

"Um, yeah. I'm here to see Officer Burke," she informed him.

"And who should I tell him is here?" he asked.

"S- Ashley." She had to try not to throw up.

"Last name?"

Spinelli growled. She didn't come here to be interrogated. She came here for answers. She frowned. "Officer Burke told me that I shouldn't give out that information."

The large man nodded. "One moment." With that, he disappeared behind a large set of doors.

Spinelli sighed. She glanced around the room. Her eyes rested on a clock. It was 10:14pm.

"Ah, Ashley."

Spinelli turned around, and seen a thin man with dark brown hair. "Officer Burke," she nodded, acknowledging his presence.

"So, what brings you here so late, Ashley?" Officer Burke asked.

Spinelli sighed, and casually replied, "I need you to answer some questions for me. If you don't mind."

The brown haired man nodded. "Of course. Please follow me."

* * *

Spinelli took a seat in an uncomfortable chair, across from the officer. "So, what was it that you needed to ask me?" he questioned.

Spinelli sighed and rested her arms on the desk, before answering. "Is there any information that you could give me about my relocation?" she asked.

The man nodded. "There is, actually. We've tracked down a family of your relatives a few states away. This being the only trace of family in America, this is where we plan to relocate you."

Spinelli gulped. "Where?"

Officer Burke sighed as he answered.

Spinelli's eyes widened. She asked if she heard right.

"Yes. We are also going to need to change your name. You will need to decide on one before your disappearance. A last name has already been decided."

"Would it be possible to keep my first and middle names?"

The officer rubbed his chin in thought. "I suppose that would be fine."

Spinelli nodded, and leaned back in her seat. She hesitated. "What about my brother?" she asked.

Officer Burke pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but your brother has decided to move to Italy with your grandmother."

Spinelli gritted her teeth, and frowned.

"At least until the criminal is caught. Once the criminal is in custody, I will contact both you, and your brother."

Spinelli checked the clock. "Sorry Officer, but I need to go now. Thanks for making time for me."

Without waiting for a response, she stood up and walked out the doors. A chilly wind blew in her face, blowing the hood off her head.

"It's cold out," she whispered to herself. She began walking the familiar path to her home. After walking about a block, Spinelli suddenly stopped, and turned around. She was met with silence, until the wind blew a shrub. Looking around, she began walking again.

"What are you doing out here?" a voice asked from beside her.

Spinelli jumped slightly, but continued walking. "What are you doing following me?" she asked.

A hand landed on her shoulder, causing her to stop once more. "I was worried about you."

Spinelli smirked. "Don't be. I've got this." She reached into her pocket, and pulled out her knife. She folded it back, an put it in her front pocket with her chips.

"Scary."

Spinelli looked at the ground. "TJ, I'm not carrying this to be scary. I could be in a lot of trouble, and I need to protect myself."

TJ frowned, and placed his hands on either side of her face, forcing her to look at him. "What kind of trouble?"

Spinelli found herself getting lost in his eyes. Suddenly, she shook her head and pushed his hands away. "It doesn't matter right now. I'll tell you when the time is right."

The two continued walking in silence.

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update! I've been really busy with work and my schooling, but I'm back! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter but, who's ready for some romance? I'm not! HAHA I'm evil :P But there is a lovely surprise in chapter 4. Also, I might rename this story to 'When I Think Of You,' 'Lost In Memories,' or 'Lost In His Eyes.' Let me know your thoughts :D DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**December 9th 2004**

Nearly one week had passed since Spinelli's last meet with the police. With so much on her mind, she decided on an afternoon walk. She glanced around her neighborhood, taking in all of the small details. "Spinelli, wait up!" She turned around at the sound of her name. In the distance, she could make out the image of her..._ friend._

"Gretchen!" Spinelli called, waving her right hand high in the air.

Gretchen made her way to Spinelli, and came to a halt. Hands on her knees, she panted for air. After catching her breath, Gretchen stood up and asked, "where are you going, Spinelli?"

Only then, did Spinelli remember that she was supposed to be angry with her. "I'm not talking to you right now."

Gretchen's eyes widened. "But Spinelli-"

Spinelli held out a finger, and pointed it at Gretchen. "_You_ made a bet about me and TJ. _That_ led to the incident last week! Because of your _stupidity_, Vince kissed me, and my brother got shot! And here I thought you were the smart one!" Spinelli turned back, and continued down the street.

Gretchen stood silent, letting the words sink in. _Was I really that stupid? _She watched through teary eyes as her friend retreated. "Spinelli, I'm sorry! It was only meant to be fun! I didn't mean for _any_ of this to happen!"

Spinelli stopped in her tracks. Turning around once more, Spinelli began walking back to Gretchen. The expression on her face was furious, and her body seemed to radiate heat and anger. Gretchen recognized the look in her friends eyes. Complete and utter fury.

"Don't you _dare_ say sorry! Everyone already knows this was _your_ fault, and apologizing _won't_ help anyone!" Spinelli paused to read the fear in Gretchen's eyes. "You are _supposed_ to be the one that calculates _every_ outcome, good or bad, but you didn't! You let stupidity take over, and look where it's got us! Because of your stupid actions, you're loosing a friend! If I ever really was one to begin with."

With tears streaming down her face, Gretchen cried, "and _you're_ letting anger take over! Please, we can talk about it! If it wasn't for me, TJ wouldn't have even gone after you!"

Spinelli reached out, and slapped Gretchen across the face, knocking her glasses off.

Gretchen brought a hand to touch her red cheek. "Spinelli-"

"Get bent!" Spinelli screamed, as she turned around for the third, and final time. She continued on her way, leaving Gretchen crying on the sidewalk. She couldn't turn back. She wanted to, but she couldn't. Walking away, Spinelli stared at her hands in fear, and thought to herself; _Did I really just do that? I wanted to make things better, but now they're more fucked up than before. Fuck my life._

* * *

TJ sat at Mikey's house that day. Just the two of them, remembering the good old days.

"Remember that time the Ashley's entered Spinelli in that weird pageant?" TJ asked.

Mikey tapped his chin. "Ah, yes. She looked so lovely that day. What about when Randal told everyone Spinelli's first name was Ashley?" Mikey asked his friend.

TJ burst out laughing. "Oh my god! The look on her face was priceless!" TJ calmed down, and sighed. Reaching into his wallet, he pulled out an old photograph. He showed it to Mikey. "Remember this?"

Mikey looked over the picture. Every last person was covered in mud. "This was Gus' first picture with us," Mikey stated.

TJ grinned and nodded. "And to think, that all happened because of the kindergarteners. Turned out to be one of my favourite memories." TJ laughed again. "Did you know me and Gus actually hid in the diggers' hole so we wouldn't get dirty? Nice logic there, huh."

Mikey laughed with him.

"Those were the good old days. Back before high school complicated everything." TJ put the photo back in his wallet, and stood up. "I'd better get going. I'll see you later."

Mikey nodded and replied, "bye TJ. Say hi to Spinelli for me. I haven't seen her around much lately."

TJ chuckled. "Well then, I'll tell her to come visit you." With that, TJ exited his friend's house. A cool gust of wind blew against him, blowing his hat off his head. He chased after it for a few minutes, until he caught it. Placing it back on his head, he began walking home.

* * *

Gretchen had calmed down slightly, and began searching for her glasses. Kneeling on the ground, she looked under a small shrub. With no luck finding them there, she got up and turned around. As she went to move her right leg, she felt a tug on her jeans, followed by the unmistakable sound of tearing fabric. She glanced down to see that her jeans had gotten caught on a branch.

"Great."

She pulled away and sat on the ground, crying once again.

"Gretch, are you okay?" Looking up, Gretchen saw TJ standing over her.

"I'm fine," she muttered, wiping her eyes with her left hand.

"Why are you crying? Where are your glasses?" TJ asked.

Gretchen sniffled, and got to her feet. "Spinelli's really mad at me…" she whispered. "She's right. I was stupid. I'm the one who analyzes everything, has an answer to everything. But I was consumed by stupidity, and failed to analyze every aspect of the situation properly. Because of that mistake, because of that _failure_, I lost my friend."

TJ noticed the red area on her cheek, and ran his index finger over it. "Did Spinelli hit you?" he asked.

Gretchen pulled away, and looked at the ground.

"She did, didn't she?" he asked again.

"It doesn't matter. She was right, and I was wrong. I am stupid."

TJ hugged her. "If you're so stupid, then how did you build a solar-powered generator? You are the smartest person I know." Something caught his eye. He let go of Gretchen, lifted a pair of glasses from he ground, and handed them to her.

Gretchen nodded, and put them back on. "Thank-you TJ."

TJ grinned. "What are cousins for?"

**~Later that evening~**

Spinelli sighed as she stared at the ceiling. "What possessed me to do that to Gretchen?" she asked aloud. She threw a small red ball at her bedroom door, and caught it once it bounced back. "I hit her. I hit one of my best friends. Why did I do that?" Had she been too stressed? Was she nervous about leaving? whatever it was, it wasn't a good reason. Spinelli continued tossing the ball.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Spinelli jumped, dropping the small red ball. Sitting up straight, she glanced in all directions. Her gaze fell upon her window. She flung her legs over the side of her bed, and began walking to the other end of her room. Looking out the window, she caught a glimpse of TJ. Hesitantly, she opened her window.

"What the hell did you do to Gretchen?" TJ asked, once the window was open.

Spinelli jumped back, momentarily frightened by the tone in TJ's voice. "I don't know!" she cried. She threw her hands in the air and continued. "One minute I was glad to see her, the next I'm yelling at her! I don't know why I did it, okay? She just kept pushing my buttons, then I... I..." Spinelli turned away from the window, refusing to finish her sentence.

TJ took this opportunity to jump into her room, landing with a soft thud. "Spinelli, Gretchen told me that you said she lost a friend today. What did you mean?"

Spinelli's back stiffened, which didn't go unnoticed by TJ. Inhaling sharply, she replied, "it's nothing. I don't want to talk about it right now." She walked back to her bed, and repeated her earlier actions of throwing a small ball.

TJ walked toward her, but stopped when something caught his eye. In the corner of Spinelli's room, there was a black suitcase, open and half packed. He stared at it for a few moments, while Spinelli was distracted with her ball.

What did it mean? Why was there a half-packed suitcase in her room? Was she going somewhere?

TJ tore his eyes away from it, and stared at his friend. "Spinelli, I know you hit her. Is that why you said she lost a friend?"

Spinelli threw the ball,_ hard_. It bounced back, and just barely missed her head. "I _said, _I _don't _want to talk about it," she warned.

TJ groaned. "Please, Spinelli! You need to tell me _something_!"

She glared at him. "Fine. They made a bet. Vince _fell in love _with me. Vince kissed me. Joey got shot. There, I told you something!"

"You know very well, that isn't what I meant. Now tell me! I'm worried about you!"

Spinelli jumped to her feet. "Why do you care?" she yelled.

"Because you're my best friend!"

Spinelli shook her head. "Not good enough!" she screeched.

Again, TJ groaned. "Why is that not good enough? We've known each other since we were in diapers! And now, that enough for me to care about you anymore?"

Spinelli brought her right hand up to hold her head. She began softly shaking her head. "That isn't what I meant." She dropped her hand enough to point at him. "Look TJ, forget what I said. I'm just tired, grumpy, confused, sad, angry, stressed, and basically emotionally unstable. There are things going on that you don't even know about yet!"

"Then tell me!" he begged.

"Fine!" Sighing, Spinelli gripped the sleeve of his jacket, and pulled him to her bed. "Sit," she instructed. Once he did as told, she sat beside him. She braced herself for what she had to say.

_Silence._

_Ten seconds._

_Fifteen seconds._

_Thirty seconds._

_Sixty-three seconds _

_Ninety-one seconds._

TJ counted in his head.

Not one sound passed between the two.

"I''ll tell you... but not now."

**A/N: I felt the need to include a few people other than TJ and Spinelli, so I did. Well... how did I do? Good? Bad? Something missing? Leave a review and let me know :)** **If anyone is confuse by Spinelli's behavior, if you haven't figured it out yet, it will be completely revealed in the next chapter! NEXT CHAPTER: TJ and Spinelli's big talk, but what is it about? And what about Gretchen? So many different possibilities... but you'll see ;P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I am a little (a lot) late with the update, and I apologize. Fair warning: this chapter sucks, and writers block. know where the story is going, but I'm having trouble with it getting there... with that being said, I had do start the chapter this way. And I AM open to any suggestions. I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT- Lucy**

**December 15th 2004**

***UndeadCupcake signed in***

***ShakespearesSoda signed in***

***ManWithAPlan signed in***

* * *

**UndeadCupcake:** hey Mikey, hey TJ

**ShakespearesSoda:** Good evening Spinelli. What may I ask are you doing on this fine evening?

**ManWithAPlan:** translation: hey Spinelli, what's shaking?

**UndeadCupcake:** still trying to get a hold of Gretchen. You guys see her anywhere?

**ShakespearesSoda:** I believe that I have seen her walking toward the public library on main street. She had a nasty bruise on her cheek, do either of you know what happened?

**ManWithAPlan:** …

**UndeadCupcake:** … I slapped her a few days ago. I've been trying to get a hold of her so I can apologize.

**ManWithAPlan:** did you try texting her?

**UndeadCupcake:** yeah. I've messaged her, emailed her, text, called, she won't answer me.

***PythagoreanTheorem has signed in***

**PythagoreanTheorem:** Hey Mikey, TJ.

**ManWithAPlan:** hey Gretch

**ShakespearesSoda:** Hello dear Gretchen. How are you doing this fine evening?

**PythagoreanTheorem:** Could be better. But then again, I suppose I could be worse off.

**UndeadCupcake:** Gretchen, why won't you answer my calls, texts, etc?

**PythagoreanTheorem:** What are you guys doing?

**ShakespearesSoda:** I am watching a lovely film with Theresa and Gus.

**ManWithAPlan:** watching Spinelli type at her desk, sitting in the tree in her yard.

**UndeadCupcake:** WHAT!? O.o

**ManWithAPlan:** I like that hoodie on you, but when did you swipe that one from me?

**UndeadCupcake:** you're seriously watching me from my window?

**ManWithAPlan:** you're seriously wearing pink shorts? In winter?

* * *

Spinelli jumped from the chair at her desk, and looked out her window. There didn't appear to be anyone in the tree. "Damn it, TJ!"

* * *

**UndeadCupcake:** I just looked outside, I didn't see you…

**ManWithAPlan:** you mean I was right? O.o I was just saying random stuff…

**UndeadCupcake:** I hate you…

**ManWithAPlan:** love you too Spin :P

**PythagoreanTheorem:** my, TJ, you certainly seem… cheekier today…

**ManWithAPlan:** thank-you for your brilliant observation.

**UndeadCupcake:** you can spell 'brilliant?'

**ManWithAPlan:** oh, har-dee-har-har…

**UndeadCupcake:** what the hell was that?

**ManWithAPlan:** sarcastic laughing.

**ShakespearesSoda:** I must go. Theresa and Gus request a snack. I bid thee farewell.

**ManWithAPlan:** see ya, Mikey.

**UndeadCupcake:** later.

**PythagoreanTheorem:** I'll be there in a couple hours.

**ShakespearesSoda:** Then I shall see you later.

***ShakespearesSoda has signed out***

**ManWithAPlan:** So… Spin want to do something later?

**UndeadCupcake:** like what?

**ManWithAPlan:** help me figure out a different screen name, then go window shopping?

**UndeadCupcake:** just change your screen name to AssHat or AssClown.

**ManWithAPlan:** sure thing, princess

**UndeadCupcake:** you had better learn to sleep with one eye open.

**ManWithAPlan:** my dear Spinelli, are you insinuating that you are going to watch me as I sleep?

**UdeadCupcake:** yes, yes I am.

**ManWithAPlan:** well… that backfired… :/

**UndeadCupcake:** your plans always do.

**ManWithAPlan:** now you're just being mean…

**UndeadCupcake:** yeah, yeah, whatever. I'll see you in fifteen.

**ManWithAPlan:** ok I'll meet you at your house.

**UndeadCupcake:** k. later

**ManWithAPlan:** DON'T FORGET

***ManWithAPlan has signed out***

**UndeadCupcake:** I hope you realize that I know you're still on, Gretch.

**PythagoreanTheorem:** Yeah

**PythagoreanTheorem:** Spinelli, I really am sorry about betting on you guys. And I'm tired of being angry with you.

**UndeadCupcake:** I'm sorry I hit you. And yelled at you.

**PythagoreanTheorem:** Friends?

**UndeadCupcake:** let's seal it with a trip to the movie theatre. My treat.

**PythagoreanTheorem:** when?

**UndeadCupcake:** tomorrow night when I go dress shopping.

**PythagoreanTheorem:** THE Ashley Spinelli is going shopping? For a dress?

**UndeadCupcake:** I have to look nice for my date ^-^

***UndeadCupcake has signed out***

* * *

Spinelli stretched as she stood from her chair. Walking to her closet, she removed her pink shorts, and replaced them with a pair of black yoga pants.

"Ashley!" Spinelli lifter her head and looked at her bedroom door.

"Yeah, mom?" Spinelli yelled.

"TJ is here for you!"

Spinelli sighed.

"There's no way it's already been fifteen minutes," she mumbled to herself.

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute!"

She walked into her bathroom, and grabbed her hair brush. She brushed her hair, and put it in two, short, messy braids. She walked out, grabbing her wallet and pocket knife from her desk, and made her way downstairs.

"Hey, Spin. Ready to go?" TJ asked.

Spinelli nodded, and ran down the stairs.

"Let's go," she demanded, as she put on a pair of black converse.

* * *

Spinelli fiddled with the pocket knife in the pocket of her - _TJ's_ - hoodie.

"You okay?" TJ asked. Spinelli released her hold on the knife, and looked at TJ.

"I have to tell you something…" she trailed off, her gaze averted to the sidewalk.

"I have to tell you as well, but I don't know if I should right now."

Spinelli sighed.

"On Christmas Eve?" she asked.

TJ nodded.

"Okay. I'll tell you, and you tell me. Christmas Eve…"

Honestly, TJ was hoping that Christmas Eve would never come. It's not that he didn't like Christmas, he just knew what would happen.

"Oh my god! TJ look!" Spinelli… squealed?

TJ shook his head. He had to be imagining it. He smiled as he walked over to her. Her small hands were pressed firmly against the glass window of a shop. Her eyes were wide and seemed to sparkle.

"What is it?" he asked her.

Spinelli turned to him and grinned.

"Look!"

She grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the window. Looking inside, TJ realized what made Spinelli so happy. He knew that ever since she was four, she wanted a puppy. And there, in the shop, were seven small puppies. One of which, Spinelli kept her gaze focused on.

"Do you want to go in?"

Spinelli's gaze left the puppies, as she turned her gaze to TJ with a grin plastered on her face. TJ hadn't seen her this happy since before her brother was, well, you know.

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

He noticed that her eyes were once again bright and alive. The light was back. TJ nodded, and opened the shop door for her. Spinelli jumped with delight, literally, before hugging TJ and entering the shop. Immediately, Spinelli dragged TJ to the puppies. Spinelli tried to reach over the gate to pet them, but she was too short.

"Would you like me to open the gate for you?" an elderly man asked.

"If you wouldn't mind," Spinelli replied.

The man nodded, walking toward the gate. He bent down, unlocking the lock, and opened the gate for her. Spinelli stepped inside carefully.

"Hi, puppies!" she squealed.

One by one, each of the seven puppies jumped on Spinelli's shoes.

"They're so cute!" She bent down and picked one up.

"TJ, look!"

TJ couldn't help but smile at her happiness. She stood upright, and faced the shopkeeper.

"What breed are they?" she asked.

The man smiled lightly and replied, "they are chihuahua, dachshund cross."

Spinelli, with her grin still in place, put the puppy down, and picked up the black and white one she had been eyeing through the window.

"You are so cute. Oh, yes you are!" she said to the puppy, before hugging it.

"TJ, come-" Spinelli looked around, noticing that he wasn't there anymore. She shrugged it off, and continued playing with the puppies.

Spinelli had never felt so happy. there was something about puppies that made her heart melt.

"How much are they?" she asked the shopkeeper.

"Four hundred."

Spinelli sighed. she couldn't afford to take one. Not right now anyway.

TJ appeared beside the shopkeeper, and noticed that Spinelli's attitude had changed while he was gone.

"You okay?" he asked.

Spinelli shrugged, and left the puppy pen.

"Thank-you for letting us look," Spinelli mumbled to the shopkeeper.

"No problem, miss."

TJ pulled Spinelli out of the shop.

Spinelli looked up at him. TJ frowned, because he noticed that the light in her eyes disappeared once again.

"Let's go, TJ," she mumbled.

TJ just nodded and left the shop with her.

"So, about your screen name..." she trailed off.

**A/N: So... I'm guessing you know what this chapter is leading to... PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW- Lucy**


	5. Chapter 5

OMG this is so weird! If there are any mistakes, I'm sorry! It's passed midnight, and I'm exhausted. I absolutely despise myself for writing it, but it is part of the plot, and very necessary for most of this to happen. Sorry it's so short, but it's late, and I did this on my iPhone 'cause my computer isn't working right now, and it's hard to type so much! VERY IMPORTANT A/N AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER THAT YOU NEED TO READ! I own nothing but the plot.

**December 16th 2004**

***UndeadCupcake signed in***  
***CornChipGirl signed in***  
***ZombieMuffin signed in***

**CornChipGirl:** um... Who is 'ZombieMuffin'?

**ZombieMuffin: **... It's TJ...

**CornChipGirl: **get a different screen name please!

**ZombieMuffin: **how do you change your screen name? Spinelli hacked my account last night and now I can't fix it...

**UndeadCupcake: **sure, blame the cute one...

**CornChipGirl: **I didn't have anything to do with it!

**UndeadCupcake: **...

**ZombieMuffin: **... Er... Corny, I think she meant herself...

**CornChipGirl:** I know. I just wanted to confirm my suspicion. Thank-you for that! You just basically said Spinelli is cuter than me! :'(

**ZombieMuffin: n**o! I didn't... I mean... Spinelli, explain!

**UndeadCupcake: **I can't help it if I'm cute. Thanks for the indirect compliment ^_^

**ZombieMuffin: ***face palm* please just fix it!?

**CornChipGirl: **what was his password anyway?

**ZombieMuffin: **Spinelli, DON'T YOU DARE!

**UndeadCupcake: **october1989

**CornChipGirl: **um... Okay...?

**UndeadCupcake: **idk what it means. But the numbers are the same as my birthday.

**ZombieMuffin: ***dies*

***ZombieMuffin signed out***

**UndeadCupcake: .**.. did I just kill TJ?

**CornChipGirl: **Probably. How did you find out?

**UndeadCupcake: **Becky told me over Skype last night. Before you ask, I was just trying to change his screen name.

**CornChipGirl: **why so similar to yours?

**UndeadCupcake: **I couldn't think of anything else... And I'm trying to creep him out by acting like a stalker cuz I'm bored.

**CornChipGirl: **nice... How long do you think it will be before he cracks?

**UndeadCupcake: **with my luck? Never. Hey, random question, do you want to help me look for a dress for the Christmas party?

**CornChipGirl: **not that I don't want to or anything, but why don't you take TJ or Gretchen?

**UndeadCupcake: **Gretchen's coming! I just thought it might be fun to get away from the guys for the night.

**CornChipGirl: **okay, sure. When do we leave?

**UndeadCupcake: **4

**CornChipGirl: **meeting at your house?

**UndeadCupcake: **yup. After dress shopping we're going to the movies. That okay with you?

**CornChipGirl: **definitely. See ya then.

**UndeadCupcake: **see ya Corny.

***UndeadCupcake signed out***

***CornChipGirl signed out***

Spinelli closed her laptop, and carefully placed it on her pillow. Glancing at her clock, she realized that she still had a few hours to kill before she had to meet up with Gretchen and Theresa. She groaned and rolled on her back. She closed her eyes, trying to think. The first thing that came to mind, was getting a present for TJ.

Maybe she would find one when she went out with the girls. Here it was almost Christmas, and she still didn't know what to get him. Maybe a custom licence plate for when he got his car back? No... Takes too much time. Tickets to go to the local boxing ring? No... She was the one who liked that stuff. Tickets for the upcoming music festival?

Spinelli jumped up from her spot on her bed, and walked toward her desk. She scribbled a quick memo for herself, before falling onto her black beanbag chair. She looked at the ceiling, trying to think if their holiday would be a good one or not. Right now, it was hard to say. She had to disappear on New Years Day. That would be the first day of 2005. How lovely.

"Spinelli!"

Spinelli jumped, and fell off her beanbag chair. Picking herself up, she looked toward her open window. Walking toward it, she heard her name being called again. She poked her head out of the window, and saw Vince standing outside in plain view.

"Get the fuck off my lawn, and away from my house," she demanded as she glared. Rather than listening to her warning, he moved closer to her home.

"C'mon, Spin. I love you. I just want a chance," he tried to reason with her. Choosing to ignore the 'I love you' comment, Spinelli clenched her fists, as her expression became murderous.

"Don't ever call me that. The only one that can call me 'Spin' is TJ. Unless you are him, don't come to my house, don't call me by the nickname TJ gave me, do not email me, message me, text me, call me, nothing. I don't want to see your face for a long time."

Vince's eyes widened, as he took another step toward her.

"Spinelli, please just give me a chance," he begged. Spinelli grit her teeth. Couldn't this guy just take the hint and go home?

"No. Now leave," she commanded. Vince refused to obey her, and began climbing the tree. Spinelli growled. That was _their_ tree he was climbing. Of course it was near her window and on her property, but her and TJ were the only ones that climbed it. And it was _not_ okay for Vince to climb _their _tree. Vince jumped through her window, landing with a soft thud.

He didn't listen to her. He actually came into her home, after she clearly told him to leave. Oh, she was pissed off now.

"Get the fuck out of my house!" She screamed when Vince gripped her hips.

"Not until you say yes."

"Go fuck yourself!" she hollered, and punched him in the gut. She watched as he doubled over in pain. She moved to walk to her phone, but Vince had grabbed her pant leg, causing her to fall beside him and whack her head on the hard floor. She crawled toward the window, seeing as it was closer.

Vince tugged on her jeans, trying to get a good grip and pull her back. Spinelli kicked him in the face as a result. As he let go of her to hold his nose, Spinelli got back on her feet, and ran to the window. Just as she stuck her head out, Vince grabbed her leg again and pulled hard, causing her to smack her forehead on the window.

"TJ!" Spinelli screamed in the direction of her window, before passing out.

**A/N: I haven't exactly decided what happens yet, but I'm getting there. I do need reviews before I start the next chapter, because I want to see what you think happened at the end of this chapter. Assumptions, thoughts, ideas, everything. I might leave it up to you, my readers, to decide what happens, but we'll see. By the way, there is a difference in what you think happened, and what you want to happen. I want to know both. Please review, and let me know, so I know how to start the next chapter. Remember to review please! - Lucy**


End file.
